


Prologue: The Early Years

by GarbonzoBean66



Series: The Rand Legacy Saga [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarbonzoBean66/pseuds/GarbonzoBean66
Summary: This is currently being edited and possibly will be replaced





	Prologue: The Early Years

**Author's Note:**

> This is Ezzi's point of view mostly and takes place over the course of her relationship with her husband, including giving birth to three wonderful children. I hope this helps make certain things later on in the series a bit more...understandable. The mother of Seth, Jaydzia and Zhyzen will make another appearance but not for a long while.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jedi Master Elav'Nilim meets with the Jedi Council to decide upon what to do with three force sensitive children.

“They should not be separated, no,” Jedi Master Elav’Nilim said in his characteristically calm voice. The Twi’Lek stood before his fellow Jedi council members in a relaxed yet professional stance, his arms crossed at the wrists in front of him, his feet slightly less than shoulder-width apart. Though his demeanor was professional as always, Elav exuded a sense of complete calm, as if he was not one to ever be perturbed. It was part of what made him a great Jedi, part of what made him an excellent diplomat and one of the reasons the Jedi council had little debate when voting to make him a member of the council.   
  
It was also the reason that a few of his fellow members were expressing shock in his answer to their question of separating the three force sensitive Mirialan children he’d brought back to the Jedi Order only just recently. It was highly irregular, indeed. For the majority of the council attachment led down a most difficult path, one where it was all too easy to fall to the dark side of the Force. He held a different belief and they knew it.   
  
“They are clearly attached to one another,” Master Kaedan said, his frown told volumes of what he thought of Elav’s answer. “They are too young to understand-”  
  
“No, they are not,” Elav said, interrupting much to the surprise of not only Kaedan but several of the other Masters. “It is not the attachment itself, so much as the fear of losing said attachment. To separate them now, when their bonds are stronger in the Force than that of Master and Padawan, would only see them all fall one by one.”  
  
The Council chamber was filled with silence for a long moment.   
  
“I suggest we deliberate,” one of the master’s suggested.   
  
“We are already deliberating, are we not?” Elav asked, raising a tattooed eyebrow at them. “Is that not what this meeting was called for? To discuss these three force sensitive children and what we can do to help them learn the ways of the Force? Of the light? Or was this merely a formality, in which you will meet amongst yourselves with the exception of my own person to determine the fate of children you have yet to even meet?”  
  
Once again, they stared at him, surprised to hear his words. They shouldn’t have been.  
  
“The Force is working through these children, I can feel it,” Elav said. “They are not simply ‘force sensitive’. They have survived the last two years by themselves, relying upon instinct, upon the Force they don’t even know. They have depended upon each other all their short lives, to separate them now would teach them that the Force that was guided them is not to be trusted and yet they must learn it, they must forget one another, sever their bonds with each other and become Jedi. I know what must be done.”  
  
“Are you saying you believe this dangerous path you want to tread is the will of the Force?” One of the Master’s asked, caution in their tone.   
  
“Yes. They need this, together so that they may one day each forge their own paths within the Force,” Elav answered. “Deliberate if you must, my fellow masters. But I will heed the Force’s call in this, regardless of your unanimous decision.”  
  
And with that, Master Elav’Nilim turned on his heel and left the council chambers in silence.   
  
He would follow where the Force was telling him to go, whether they liked it or not. 


End file.
